Mr Kiss
by MBeb Sabaku
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang Sasuke yang sangat menggilai bibir Hinata.


:

:

:

Mr Kiss

:

:

|| **Pair** : SasuHina || **Main Cast** : Sasuke U - Hinata H || **Support Cast** : Naruto's Member ||

|| **Genre** : Romance - Fluff || **Warning** : Crack Couple - AU - Typo - GaJe - Abal ||

|| **Length** : ONESHOT ||

:

:

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

Mr Kiss © MBeb Sabaku

:

:

:

 **GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA GAK USAH BASH**

.

.

.

Veneno merah marun itu melaju cukup cepat menyisir keramaian dan kesibukan kota di pagi hari. Hari ini suasana kota terlihat cerah di timpa sinar matahari yang mulai menantang padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 07:15 waktu setempat. Ditambah lagi dengan wajah-wajah ceria warganya, kota itu terlihat semakin hidup.

Lain halnya dengan suasana hati seseorang yang tengah mengendarai mobil mahal yang saat ini sudah terparkir rapih di halaman khusus yang berada tidak jauh dari gedung Kaze University. Raut tampannya terlihat seperti langit mendung, semua yang di lihatnya nampak abu-abu atau hanya hitam dan putih. Semangat hidupnya benar-benar sudah di bawah normal.

Sambil membanting pintu mobilnya, mulutnya terus menggerutukan suatu kata yang kurang jelas. Dengan langkah hidup segan mati tak mau, ia berjalan menuju kelas matakuliah pertamanya. Sesekali kakinya menendang kerikil kecil yang menghalangi langkahnya.

Sungguh. Pemuda raven itu sangat terlihat kacau hari ini.

.

"Hei, Sasuke. Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Satu sapaan menjengkelkan ia dengar saat kakinya sudah memasuki kelas. Pelakunya adalah si pirang yang sangat tergila-gila dengan sepupunya. Naruto, pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang paling senang melihat wajah kusut Sasuke.

"Wajahmu yang kenapa? Singkirkan seringai setanmu itu, Naruto." Sasuke langsung duduk setelah melempar tas yang ia bawa kewajah teman akrabnya. Dan tanpa menunggu apapun yang akan Naruto lontarkan padanya, Sasuke langsung menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Sepertinya kelas kita akan dapat hukuman hari ini."

Mendengar sindiran halus yang sebenarnya menusuk itu, Sasuke rela membuka matanya yang sejak tadi tertutup indah untuk menikmati kegalauannya hari ini. Mata tajamnya langsung menatap tidak suka kepada sepasang kekasih yang tengah belajar bersama -yang Sasuke yakini itu hanya sebuah kedok semata.

Semua orang tahu, jika Sasuke dalam kondisi hati yang buruk maka ia akan bertingkah agar jam pelajaran tidak dilanjutkan. Jika dia tidak bisa belajar, maka teman-temannya juga tidak. Dan hal yang paling sering Sasuke lakukan jika sedang bad mood adalah menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja, tangan bersidekap sambil mendengarkan musik. Teguran demi teguran tidak Sasuke dengarkan, dan berakhir dengan kelas mereka yang kena hukuman.

Dan Sasuke sendiri sadar jika temannya mengerti dengan sifatnya yang satu itu.

"Jangan mulai ikut-ikutan, Temari."

"Ikut-ikutan? Ikut-ikutan siapa?"

"Ck. Kalian ini.. "

"Selamat pagi, Hinata."

Seperti panggilan hati, sepersekian detik setelah Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu, kepala Sasuke langsung berputar cepat mencari objeknya.

Gadis cantik dengan kemeja kotak-kotak biru yang bagian lengannya di linting hingga batas bawah siku itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke, kemudian duduk tepat di sebelah kursi yang pemuda itu duduki.

"Hinata."

Belum sempat gadis Hyuuga itu menyamankan duduknya, seruan yang memanggil namanya membuat ia harus rela memutar posisi tubuhnya karena si pemanggil duduk di belakang yang berjarak beberapa kursi darinya.

"Hm?"

Hinata hanya bergumam sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya tanda bertanya, mengabaikan sepenuhnya tatapan sakit yang orang sebelahnya berikan.

"Tumben."

Gadis Haruno yang sejak tadi hanya diam, kini mulai ambil suara sekaligus seringai menggoda yang sangat jarang terlihat di wajah manisnya.

"Apanya?"

"Tumben sekali... bibirmu tidak bengkak hari ini."

Selesai.

Hening.

Wajah Hinata sudah memerah sekarang. Tanpa menjawab ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ingin rasanya ia menghilang sesegera mungkin. Ia tahu teman-temannya sedang tertawa sekarang, walau tidak begitu keras tapi Hinata masih bisa mendengar kikikan tertahan dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Sasuke menatap kesal kepada sepupunya, "Sakura, kau.. "

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan kalimatku? Kenapa marah begitu?" Gadis itu belipat kedua tangannya, tubuhnya ia sandarkan. Seringainya masih belum hilang.

Sasuke merapatkan giginya geram. Ingin rasanya ia mencampakkan lalu menenggelamkan gadis berambut cherry itu saat ini juga. Sepupu kesayangan sekaligus sepupu paling kurang ajar itu memang pendiam. Tapi jika sudah bicara, ucapannya bisa menjungkir balikkan emosi Sasuke.

Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, akhirnya Sasuke menenteng tasnya lalu keluar dari kelas. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia bolos saja hari ini.

 **.**

 **_0_**

 **.**

Sudah waktunya pulang.

Hinata mengemas barang-barangnya, memasukkannya kedalam tas imut berbentuk panda hadiah dari kekasihnya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, dari tiga matakuliah yang di ikutinya, semua dosennya memberi tugas berupa makalah yang harus diselesaikan dalam waktu tiga hari.

Biasanya Hinata tidak masalah dengan itu, tapi entah kenapa hari ini terasa berbeda. Hampa tanpa pemuda raven itu yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Langkahnya bahkan terasa berat menyusuri koridor yang mulai menyepi.

Sret

"Ikut aku."

Hinata sedikit terkejut oleh tarikan Sasuke di lengan kirinya. Putra kedua dari Fugaku Uchiha itu menyeret Hinata hingga mereka tiba di parkiran kampus. Tanpa ada kata-kata yang bermakna, Sasuke langsung memasukkan Hinata kedalam Veneno mewahnya. Setelahnya, ia menyusul.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada suara. Yang terdengar hanya beberapa kali helaan nafas yang berasal dari si wanita. Hingga akhirnya karena sudah tidak tahan, ia bersuara, "Ayo kita pulang."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke menatap melas kepada gadisnya, "Hinata."

"Kau harus menahannya, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak bisa, Hinata."

"Kau pasti bisa."

"Tidak."

"Bisa, Sasuke."

"Tidak, Hinata."

Hinata menghela nafasnya, "Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Aku tidak kuat."

"Kenapa?"

"Haruskah kujelaskan semuanya?"

"Ayolah, Sasuke." Hinata mulai kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Apa kau rela jika aku melakukannya dengan yang lain?"

"Lakukan saja."

Sasuke terdiam beberapa detik, raut wajahnya memancarkan kesedihan yang sangat kentara, "Baiklah. Jika itu maumu." Ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya, mengutak atiknya sebentar kemudian menempelkannya di telinga, "Halo. Karin, bisa bertemu sebentar?" diam sejenak, "Tidak ada, hanya kangen saja." diam lagi, "Baiklah. Ditempat biasa. Aku akan menunggumu di sana." Sasuke kembali memasukkan smartphonenya.

Hinata hanya duduk diam mendengarkan obrolan singkat Sasuke dengan mantan kekasihnya. Sasuke memang pernah bilang jika Hinata tidak perlu cemburu dengan gadis berambut merah itu, karena perasaan Sasuke kepada gadis itu sudah benar-benar hilang. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya terasa sesak saat Sasuke mengatakan 'ditempat biasa'. Apakah Sasuke serius ingin melakukannya dengan gadis itu? Apakah Sasuke ingin mengulang kembali masa indah mereka dulu?

Hiks

Sasuke mengabaikan suara isakan dari sebelahnya, "Keluarlah. Aku akan segera pergi." perintahnya.

Hiks.. hiks.. hiks..

Isakan itu lama kelamaan semakin ramai seperti hujan yang diawali dengan gerimis. Sasuke yang tadinya masih mencoba mengabaikan, kini sudah tidak tahan, "Kenapa menangis?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya yang tertunduk, tangannya sudah hampir membuka pintu mobil Sasuke, dan jika saja pemuda raven itu tidak segera menahannya mungkin Hinata sudah berada di luar sekarang.

"Kenapa menangis? Jawab aku?"

"Kenapa kau menelfon gadis lain?"

"Kau yang memaksa aku melakukannya."

Sasuke menatap tajam tepat pada manik Hinata, cairan bening itu masih mengalir disana, "Kau yang memaksa aku melakukannya, Hinata" ujarnya lirih mengulang kalimat sebelumnya.

Hiks

Sebisa mungkin Hinata menahan isakannya, tapi selalu gagal. Akhirnya ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil menumpahkan semua penat hatinya. Siapa tahu sehabis ini ia bisa lega.

"Kau tidak sanggup, kan?"

Sasuke menarik tubuh bergetar Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap sayang rambut panjang si gadis, mencoba memberi ketenangan kepada orang terkasih itu.

"Jangan menangis."

"Setelah kau menyakiti hatiku, lalu kau melarangku untuk menangis? Sebenarnya tunangan dari jenis apa kau ini, Sasuke?"

"Maaf."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya lalu menatap lekat wajah Hinata, "Benarkah?"

"Aku akan mengadukan perbuatanmu tadi pada Paman Fugaku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya. Dan seperti menantang, Hinata sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisi awalnya.

"Kau tidak akan berani mengadu pada Papa." ia menyibak rambut Hinata kebelakang kemudian mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada kulit leher Hinata. Mengecupnya beberapa kali kemudian menjauhkannya, menggantinya dengan gerakan mengadu hidung mereka.

"Aku bisa stress jika tidak menyentuhmu sehari saja, Hime."

Gerakan tangan Hinata di dada Sasuke seolah melarang pemuda itu untuk dekat-dekat dengannya, tapi dilihat dari tenaga yang ia keluarkan, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Sasuke mengapa-apakannya sekalipun.

Hinata memejamkan mata saat nafas Sasuke semakin terasa di kulit pipinya. Sama sekali tidak sadar jika Sasuke sudah menyeringai lebar di balik itu semua.

Tanpa harus menunggu lagi, Sasuke langsung melumat bibir Hinata. Mengecap semua kenikmatan yang berasal dari bibir peach itu. Beberapa kali menggigitnya pelan seperti permen karet yang kenyal. Tidak akan menimbulkan luka karena Sasuke sudah memperkirakan kekuatan dari gigitannya. Paling-paling hanya sedikit bengkak.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata agar lebih merapat padanya. Menekan tengkuk sang gadis supaya ciuman dapat lebih mudah di dominasi olehnya. Mengecapnya dari sudut kesudut, menggilir bibir bagian atas dan bawah untuk ia gigiti.

Decakannya berhenti seiringan dengan berhentinya lumatan yang ia berikan, hanya sebentar untuk melilitkan lidahnya pada milik Hinata. Untuk menyamankan posisinya, ia menarik tubuh Hinata untuk duduk di pangkuannya, menghadapnya, tanpa melepaskan permainan lidah mereka.

Hinata mengerang pelan saat lidah Sasuke menyentuh sesuatu pada ujung lidahnya yang membuat perutnya terasa digelitik oleh kemoceng.

Mendengar erangan tertahan milik Hinata, Sasuke menghentikan permainannya yang satu itu dan kembali pada permainan awalnya, melumat dan menggigiti bibir Hinata.

Seperti keadaan film P. Ramli yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi film upin dan ipin, dunia yang tadinya terlihat hanya ada hitam dan putih kini sudah berubah lebih berwarna. Ia sudah menemukan obat galaunya.

Bibir Hinata.

Ya. Hanya karena kedua belah benda lembut itulah Sasuke dari tadi pagi uring-uringan tanpa henti. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali ia sengaja menjemput Hinata seperti biasa. Hinata adalah tunangannya, dan dia sudah di amanatkan untuk selalu menjaga Hinata. Dan kenyataannya tadi pagi, Hinata menolak untuk berangkat bersama. Tentu saja pemuda raven itu uring-uringan. Jika Hinata tidak berangkat dengannya, sudah pasti dia tidak akan dapat jatah paginya.

Bahkan dia sudah mendesain kaca mobilnya agar tidak tembus pandang dari luar. Itu semua demi jatah itu. Jika lampu merah biasanya adalah kesialan bagi beberapa orang, maka bagi Sasuke itu adalah anugerah, karena dengan begitu ia bisa berhenti sejenak dan kemudian menekuni sesuatu yang susah menjadi hobby nya. Melumat bibir Hinata.

Dan celakanya, Sasuke sengaja menempuh jalan yang banyak lampu merahnya agar bisa mengecap bibir itu lebih sering.

Awalnya Hinata merasa baik-baik saja dengan itu, tapi karena hampir setiap hari Ino, Sakura dan Temari selalu menanyainya perihal keadaan bibir Hinata yang selalu agak bengkak, ia jadi risih dan malu. Malu karena tahu bahwa sebenarnya sahabat-sahabatnya itu tahu apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya. Itulah sebabnya ia menolak Sasuke untuk berangkat sama pagi tadi.

Sasuke itu mesum.

Benar.

Tapi hanya pada Hinata. Bukan pada yang lainnya. Dan perlu diketahui, Hinata masih perawan, karena Sasuke tahu batasan-batasan mana yang tidak boleh ia lewati sebelum mereka resmi menikah nantinya. Ia hanya menggilai bibir Hinata sekarang ini. Ia tidak akan menjamah sesuatu yang belum pantas dijamahnya. Lagi pula ia masih ingin hidup, tidak ingin mati sia-sia ditangan ayah mertua dan ayahnya sendiri jika saja menjamah Hinata sebelum waktunya.

Hanya sebatas bibir Hinata. Dan Sasuke sudah bahagia dengan itu semua. Dia akan sangat bahagia melihat gadisnya terengah dalam menghadapi hobby Sasuke yang satu itu.

 **.**

 **_0_**

 **.**

 _Ini adalah keadaan sesaat sebelum Sasuke mendapat jatah hariannya._

 _Dengan emosi yang meluap, Sasuke membulatkan tekatnya untuk menelfon salah satu mantannya. Hinata benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila._

 _Baru saja tekad itu bulat, kini harus kembali hancur oleh suara dari seberang sana._

 _"Pulsa yang anda miliki tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan ini, segera lakukan pengisian ulang."_

 _Kamvret._

 _Tapi dengan akal jeniusnya, ia terus berbicara seolah-olah telepon itu benar-benar terhubung. Lagi pula itu lebih baik dari pada suara cerewet Karin jika telepon itu benar-benar tersambung._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Review?**


End file.
